


Nobles and Their Damn Gowns

by Stefka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Halamshiral, Orlesian Ball, Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefka/pseuds/Stefka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative take on the mission "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts", also known at the Winter Palace Ball. The inquisitor is tasked with convincing Cassandra to attend the ball, despite Cassandra's aversion to the whole affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobles and Their Damn Gowns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluff piece to get me into writing for DA:I. To be honest, I haven't written anything for a fandom in a long, long time. Just wanted to take a stab at hashing out the friendship the inquisitor and Cassandra could have. Please enjoy and feel free to leave any comments or recommendations.

It was only a few weeks before the Orlesian Empress’s ball in Halamshiral was to take place. Josephine had been buzzing about with the inquisitor, prepping her and her team for the event and making sure everything was in place. The inquisitor could see that Josephine was more busying herself out of nervous energy than anything else, but indulged the young woman to keep her mind distracted.

“...Inquisitor?”

Seriana looked towards Josephine, “I’m sorry, I got lost in a thought. What were you asking?”

If Josephine was offended, her face didn’t show it, “I know you’ve been indulging me with making sure everything is ready for the ball , but Lady Vivienne needs some information from you.”

It was then that Seriana took stock of where the two of them had stopped. Josephine had been walking and asking questions ever since they left the war room. Seri followed without thinking of where Josephine was planning to go. Seri then noticed that they were up in Vivienne’s loft.

“Sure, what do you need Vivienne?”

“My dear, I know your noble life before the inquisition has made you very capable of managing social affairs, but this is your first formal outing with Orlesian nobility as a part of the new inquisition. This is more than just a simple party, every noble that the inquisition needs on their side is going to be there. We have to put our best foot forward. We have to make sure we are taken seriously and viewed legitimately.”

“Makes sense. What are your thoughts?”

“You, as our inquisitor, need to look the part of respected leader and an agent of change. Your mere presence at the ball should tell the attendees exactly what they need to know, that the inquisition is capable, well-funded and a force to be reckoned with.”

Seriana sighed and leaned back on her feet, “I think I know where this is going.”

“Let my tailor in Val Royeaux help us out for the ball. We can talk about the good of the inquisition all we’d like, but a horrible first impression will sink us in The Game.”

Seri sighed and looked towards Josephine, “I’ve told you in the past, I don’t do well with parties. This is one of the the reasons why.”

“I understand, inquisitor, but Lady Vivienne has an excellent point. If we cannot impress the nobles from the moment we walk in, then our position in The Game is not going to get us far. This might be the one and only time we have to get as many Orlesian nobles on our side in one night. Saving the Empress and ending a civil war will certainly impress, but it means nothing if we cannot show that we are capable and powerful enough.”

Seri remained silent. They were both right, of course. She knew this was coming eventually. It didn’t make her feel any more eager to follow along, though.

Vivienne broke the silence, “Excellent, my dear. I need someone here to get your measurements and those of the other three you will be bringing along with you. If you can get them by sundown tonight, then I will send a crow out to get this process started as soon as possible.”

\---  
Seri’s male companions were easy enough to manage, Dorian was used to the preparations and easily provided his information. Bull was understanding but not thrilled. Neither one of them had to worry too much anyway, male attire was much simpler to manage.

That only left Cassandra.

Seri groaned as she started out towards the back of the tavern, trying to coach herself for how exactly she would approach the subject. If Seri felt frustrated by the prospect of wearing an expensive and constricting gown, then Cassandra would probably be livid.

She found Cassandra exactly where she thought she would be, practicing her sword skills against one of the training dummies. Both Cassandra and her were of the same mind when it came to clothing -- the easier it was to move around in so they could defend themselves, the better. Politics and etiquette were not their strong suits, and a pleasant evening with others certainly didn’t involve dancing, forced conversation and overly polite attitudes. Seri felt this was going to be a hard sell.

Seri and Cassandra often didn’t agree with each other, which made Seri even more nervous about asking Cassandra for this favor. But despite their disagreements, the two seemed to have a mutual understanding and respect for how the other conducted her business. She might not agree with her decisions, but Seri could put her total trust in Cassandra and she hoped Cassandra could do the same. 

Cassandra had noticed Seri coming and was pausing to get a drink before sitting down. She motioned to a seat next to her and Seri sat.

“What’s on your mind?” Cassandra asked.

“I was talking with Josephine a little bit more about the upcoming ball at Halamshiral.”

“‘A little bit more’? She hasn’t shut up since she found out about it. I’m surprised you don’t just stay locked up in your quarters to try and get some peace and quiet.”

Seri let out a small laugh and Cassandra smiled.

“Well, she’s got Vivienne involved now, too.”

Cassandra sighed and leaned back, “I can only imagine what those two are stirring up together, then.”

“Well you don’t have to wonder for much longer, they want to get us really dressed up for this ball. I mean, personal tailor and the whole thing.”

“‘Us’?”

“Yeah, I’d like for you to come with me that night.”

“Maker, help me,” Cassandra sighed, “I really don’t think that’s a good idea. Why not bring Vivienne along? Surely she is more...equipped...to manage these kind of affairs.”

“I need you because in the end we might have to stop an assassination, or worse. It’s all well and good to have an excellent socialite on your side, but I need someone to help me out when it counts.”

Cassandra remained silent.

“Look, I am not thrilled about the whole prospect either. But you remember the vision I told you? If we don’t put up with this now, then everything will get a whole lot worse really soon.”

“I…,” Cassandra trailed off.

“But if you don’t want to, then I suppose I can tell our destroyed future -- ‘Hey, I know things are bad, but at least Cassandra didn’t have to wear a dress to that Orlesian ball.’”

Cassandra turned to glare at Seri, who had a wide grin on her face.

“You make...a fair point,” Cassandra conceded.

“Thank you. Come with me, let’s get these measurements done before you change your mind.”

\---

The rest of the weeks passed by and finally the group found themselves in Val Royeaux a few days before the event.

Cassandra was clearly vexed by the entire process but mostly keep herself quiet except for the occasional groan when things became a little too obnoxious during the fitting and preparation process. Seri reminded herself to remain calm and patient with Cassandra in return.

The day of the ball finally arrived and Josephine, Lelianna, Cassandra and Seriana woke up early to be managed by a flurry of personal attendants -- all hand picked by Vivienne, of course.

As the women readied, Seri remained close to Cassandra and tried her best to maintain a quiet and calming presence around the seeker, who was clearly running out of patience as the day wore on.

It finally came time to put on the gowns and get ready to attend the ball. Josephine and Lelianna were enjoying the attention and overall experience and respectfully got ready in another room while Seri and Cassandra stayed.

Cassandra felt extremely uncomfortable in the dress, she honestly could not recall the last time she had to be dressed up like this. Certainly didn’t seem like it was during her adult years, at least. She swallowed her frustration and self-consciousness and tried to recall what her family used to teach her about presenting herself.

Recalling that memory left a bad taste in her mouth, so she focused on Seri.

Cassandra felt taken aback by the change Seri had undergone, but then realized that she hadn’t changed that much. It just wasn’t until now that Cassandra saw just what made Seri the leader of the inquisition.

Seri had a quiet but powerful sense of herself. She presented as powerful but gentle, passionate but even-tempered. Her eyes reflected her genuineness but didn’t show a naivety. She was beautiful and clearly a young woman raised in nobility.

Seri noticed Cassandra’s gaze and smiled, “How do you feel?”

Cassandra sighed, “I honestly don’t know how I am going to manage the whole night feeling stuffed into this,” she paused, “you look beautiful, how do you manage to make it look effortless?”

Seri gawked at her, “‘Effortless’?! I can barely contain my agitation right now! Do you ever have the moments when you’re wearing a dress and it just annoys you enough that you would rather just rip it off to feel better? I’ve already had four of those urges and the damn party hasn’t even started.”

Cassandra laughed, “Yes, remind me to tell you a story about that when we are feeling a little better. If I recall,that was the last time someone asked me to wear a dress.”

“Well, if I see you running down the Winter Palace halls stark naked, I will know what happened,” Seri laughed.

“Honestly though, I’m impressed with how much you hate the ceremony of these things how well you pull it off,” Cassandra replied.

Seri quieted down and looked reflective, “I hated being this way when I was younger. But I was a little too obedient and just learned to put on the airs if it meant I could get it done faster. Just show up long enough for people to notice, try to make some conversation and then find a the best time to escape and be alone.”

“I can sympathize.”

“You know Cassandra, I wish I would have been more like you when it came to my family.”

“What!? Why would you wish for that?”

“Your family knows right where you stand with the whole thing. I still find I can’t stand up to them. I don’t feel close to them, but I certainly let them push me into things. Why do you think I was at the Conclave? My family asked me to be there. I didn’t particularly want to be there and I spent a lot of the time just kicking myself for not standing up to them and saying no.”

The two went silent.

Cassandra eventually broke the silence, “I’m...glad you were there.”

Seri looked at Cassandra and smiled, “Thank you. I am glad, too.”

Josephine and Lelianna poked their heads through the door right as Seri finished speaking, “Ready to go?” Lelianna asked.

“Lady Cassandra? You ready to march through this party looking like the most fabulous inquisition ever?” Seri asked with a grin.

“As I will ever be,” Cassandra replied with a smirk.


End file.
